scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Ariyanna
"My only wish is for my daughter to become a woman, just like who I am today, inspiring others to dream for the stars..." ''-Queen Ariyanna,'' from Scorpius Warriors. Ariyanna Jazelle Bright (formerly known as Queen Ariyanna Royal) is a character that appears in the Scorpius series. She is the mother of Yasmine Anelle Royal, and wife of the great King Darius Royal, as well as being an elite Scorpius Warrior. Known for her beauty, wisdom, and spirit, she fought alongside her husband during the V.M.E. Monster & Demon war. She and her husband also defeated the Dark Pillowstar with their powers combined with the Pillowstars, being able to seal it once again underground. Queen Ariyanna is also the queen of the Libra Kingdom, to whom she will pass the title on to her daughter if she dies. Physical Appearance Queen Ariyanna appears as a white female with long, white flat hair, somewhat to her daughter's style. She wears a yellow, elegant dress with blue dots on them and a green gem, two red ribbons in her hair, and red heels. Personality Queen Ariyanna seems to have a bright, openly honest heart, listening to the voices and opinions of what people say. She is very wise, as she remains calm and knows the solution to people's problems. She is also very kind, as she shows Gregory her gratitude towards him, including him dating her daughter. She doesn't really matter if Gregory wasn't rich, for she treats any person like her own child. She seems to have more of a sense of humor than her daughter does, as to when Gregory and his friends says random things, she laughs, no matter what the outcome. She's pretty much more down-to-earth with anyone, so people with problems can talk to her if they need it. Story Queen Ariyanna and her husband King Darius both met when they were in the force as teenagers. Though Darius kept his secret identity as prince from her and the entire Scorpius Warriors force, Ariyanna grew respect to him. She did not find out about him being prince until they went to the Libra Kingdom. She grew skeptical of Darius, as he says that his father was "just an ordinary businessman", but when two servicemen arrived in front of him and called him "prince", she knew that he wasn't an ordinary man. However, the servicemen brings bad news to Darius, saying that his father has died, so he must become the next king. Darius takes the position, but wanted Ariyanna to be there with him. The two fell in love very quickly, and then married each other five years later, making Ariyanna queen of the Libra Kingdom. Ariyanna and Darius soon rejoined the force to defeat the V.M.E. Monster & Demon Army. However, Ariyanna senses trouble on Planet Scorpius, so she and her husband went down to visit the source. Master Gregory had been defeated by the Dark Pillowstar, but enough to almost die from his injuries. Luckily, Ariyanna heals Master, while Darius distracts the Dark Pillowstar. Before the Dark Pillowstar could terrorize any further, Ariyanna senses a bright surge of energy, which was the Pillowstars coming to help give them enough strength to defeat the Dark Pillowstar, sealing it back underground once again. After the sealing of the Dark Pillowstar, Ariyanna and Darius resigns from the force, since Ariyanna was pregnant. Months later, Ariyanna gives birth to Yasmine Royal, the baby who was princess of the heir. Ariyanna and Darius remained on Planet Scorpius in order to take care of their princess. While Yasmine was still growing, Ariyanna told her daughter stories of the time when she and her husband defeated the Dark Pillowstar, as well as educating her, and Darius teaches her about life and love. As soon as Yasmine turned 17, Ariyanna figured that she could go out on her own and find a partner who would love her no matter what. Queen Ariyanna and King Darius make their returning appearance when Yasmine didn't expect them to come to Hotel Scorpius. Ariyanna and Darius were glad to see her daughter at first, but grows worrisome when they see her acting stranger and panicking more than usual, trying to prep Gregory & friends in order to make an impression on them. However, Queen Ariyanna explains to her daughter that she and her husband had a wonderful time, having quite a laugh from Gregory & friends whenever they tried making good impressions on them as well as saying words at random times.